


The Solangelo text fic

by Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Group chat, Idk what this is but i tried, M/M, Memes, dead memes, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace/pseuds/Hes_Beauty_Hes_Jason_Grace
Summary: A Solangelo text fic (with Kayla, Austin, Lou Ellen and Lee)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school= Will
> 
> Sure Jan= Lou Ellen
> 
> Sad Ben Affleck= Lee
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)= Kayla
> 
> Name a better duo= Austin

_I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school created the Grouphat You can't kinkshame me it's Christmas_

_I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school added Sure Jan, Sad Ben Aflleck, Name a better duo and( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

* * *

 

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ Okay so.

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ You know that guy who sits at the back of our 8am lecture and always looks like he's ready to kill a man?

 _ **Sure jan:**_ is that the one with the emo haircut

 ** _Sad ben affleck:_** and the one who looks like his entire music playlist is just bring me to life by evanescence

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ That's the one.

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** i started coughing in class once and he glared at me?

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** Like not even the standard college my blood is 90% caffeine and i hate my life stare but really intense and i just?

 _ **Sad ben affleck:**_ that sounds about right

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_...anyways

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ I had to bake cookies for one of my classes ( don't ask questions because I do not have answers) and obviously I can't use my dorm oven anymore after the incident, so I was going down the hall and asking people and emo haircut said yes? Like he was really nice about it too.

 _ **Name a better duo:**_ wow okay um i asked him for an eraser in class once and im pretty sure he still hates me

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** it was juST COUGHING

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ But he was so nice? Like he said he'd be out for most of the day, but that he'd leave the keys under the mat for me.

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ I think I'm gonna make an extra batch and leave it for him.

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ Like, it's the least I can do.

 ** _Sure jan:_** ** _w_** ill you know ur the only one who still uses grammar right

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ You know all of your usernames are dead memes, right?

 _ **Name a better duo:**_ youll have to pry my dead memes from my cold dead hands

 _ **Sad ben affleck:**_ pls don't take my dead memes theyre all I have left

 ** _Name a better duo:_** you okay man

 _ **Sad ben affleck:**_ no

 _ **Sure jan:**_ plus this meme is way better after it died anyways

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** dont you all have class

 _ **Name a better duo:**_ nah my professor just didnt turn up for like the third time this week lmao

 _ **Sure jan:**_ i do but im apathetic

 ** _Sad ben affleck:_** same

 _ **Sad ben affleck:**_ ALSOWHO NAMED THIS GROUPCHAT ITS NOVERMBER 1ST

 _ **Sad ben affleck:**_  HALLOWEEN WAS YESTERDAY

 ** _Sure jan:_** novermber

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** novermber

 _ **Name a better duo:**_ novermber

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ novermber

_Sad ben affleck has changed the group name to " iTS NOVEMBER FIRST"_

_Sure jan has changed the group name to " iTS NOVERMBER FIRST"_

_Sad ben affleck has removed Sure jan from the group_

_I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school added Sure jan_

_I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school has changed the group name to "iT'S CHRISTMAS"_

**_Sad ben affleck:_ ** _iTS NOVEMBER FIRST_

**_Sure jan:_** FUCK YOU ITS CHRISTMAS

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ okay so update: I'm in Emo Haircut's house. I was looking in his cupboards for a mixing bowl and all he has is cup ramen.

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ His whole cupboard is literally filled with cup ramen.

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ Is he okay

 _ **Sad ben affleck:**_ you were so filled with concern that you forgot a period

 ** _Sure jan:_** this is serious

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ I really want to make him some food and leave it there.

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ Plus I know where he keeps his keys so...

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ I'm going to do it.

 _ **Sad ben affleck:**_ will buddy friend my pal do you wanna make me some cookies while youre there maybe light of my life

 _ **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**_ no

 _ **Sad ben affleck:**_ fucker


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memes and wanting to die

_**I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school= Will** _

_**Sure Jan= Lou Ellen** _

_**Sad Ben Affleck= Lee** _

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _**= Kayla** _

_**Name a better duo= Austin** _

* * *

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** I want.

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** To fucking d i e

 **Sad ben affleck:** same lmao

 **Sure Jan:**  about me

 **Name a better duo:** so kids how was going back to college

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** I got two hours sleep last night and this morning I downed three coffees within my first hour

 **Name a better duo:** so... not good?

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** My heart is beating out of my chest and I think I can see sound

 **Sure Jan:** oh the wanting to die was in correlation to school

 **Name a better duo:** Kids can you lighten up a little

 **Sad ben affleck:**  im sad and bitter and i want that to be know

 **Sad ben affleck:** known*

 **Sure Jan:** know

 **Name a better duo:** know

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** know

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** i think i could definitely kill a man rn

 **Sad ben affleck:** THIS IS CYBERBULLYING

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** i detected zero grammar in there will are you okay

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** my internal monologue is just screaming

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** also my hands are shaking and im dead inside and grammar is just too muvh right now

 **Sure Jan:**  im not even going to repeat that typo bc im filled w/ genuine concern

 **Name a better duo:** anyways im hydrated, well rested and my professor is just eating milk duds and making uncomfortable eye contact with the guy next to me (he looks fucking terrified) so im good

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** i would be filled with hatred but im genuinely concerned for your grades

 **Sure Jan:** okay but same like have you learned a single thing this year

 **Name a better duo:** i learned that dolphins really hate my professor?

 **Name a better duo:** also he hates the word batholith

 **Sad ben affleck:** austin you've been taking this course for two years

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** ive been staring at the wall for 30 minutes straight and im pretty sure its moving

 **Sure Jan:** this groupchat is a trainwreck

* * *

**I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** Anyways, I'm well rested

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** Plus I gave him a whole sheet of cookies and he looked really happy :)

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** you do realize thats the face of closed mouth screaming

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** Can I just have one nice thing

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** Please

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** no

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** ANYWAYS

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** I think I'm going to make him a casserole and leave it by his door :-)

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** take it back

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** you can have the monotone screaming just never do that again

I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school has changed their name to ":-)"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has kicked :-) from the group

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** goodbye fucker

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** no one add him back he has to atone for his sins

* * *

Name a better duo has added :-) to the group

 **Name a better duo:**  I had to do it

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** you are weak

 **Name a better duo:** he did not stop texting me for an hour straight

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** i reiterate;

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** weak

 **Name a better duo:** anyways i think we need to remove the block feature

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has removed Name a better duo from the group

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has removed :-) from the group

Sad ben affleck added Name a better duo

Sad ben affleck added :-)

 **:-) :** Okay fine, I'll change my name

:-) has changed their name to I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school has removed from the group

Sure Jan has addedI don't believe that man has ever been to medical school

 **Sure Jan:**  okay blocking features have to be stopped

I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school has changed their name to "Sunny D"

 **Sure Jan:**  i regret my earlier statement

* * *

**Sunny D:** so anyways, back to my story

 **Sad ben affleck:**  by he do you mean bring me to life

 **Sure Jan:** no seriously i want to play the g note in our next class and see if he looks up

 **Sad ben affleck:** do you think if i start singing welcome to the black parade he'll start crying

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  i have not a single doubt that he will

 **Sunny D:** His name is Nico just btw

 **Sunny D:** And I was thinking of adding him to the group, but now I definitely will not

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** NO PLEASE I WANT TO FUCK W/ HIM

 **Sunny D:** Yeah that's exactly why I don't want to

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** you guys i will make it my life's mission to get his number and add him to the group

 **Name a better duo:** my hero

 **Sure Jan:** not the hero we thought we needed but the hero we needed all along

 **Sad ben affleck:** if you actually get his number i will give you a dollar

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** a dollar

 **Sad ben affleck:** its my life savings

 **Sure Jan:** this groupchat is a fucking tragedy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages ugh sorry.  
> But I'm here now so I hope you enjoy

_**I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school= Will** _

_**Sure Jan= Lou Ellen** _

_**Sad Ben Affleck= Lee** _

_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)= Kayla** _

_**Name a better duo= Austin** _

* * *

**I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** Hey so um

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** I'm going to his house again after I'm finished with my lectures

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** He said he got the casserole and he wants to learn how to make that.

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** And in return the next time his parents send him a care package he said he'd give me at least half

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** Which is really nice of him?

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** Plus apparently he's Italian?

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** And Italian dessert is like

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** Really fucking good.

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** my phone has been going off non stop someone better be dead

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** oh

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  okay that's good too

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** um Kayla I don't think I should even have to be telling you this but we don't really consider death a good thing.

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** Like at all

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** can we just accept that we're all fucking messes and move on

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** You're* all fucking messes

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** um will your display name is fromToy Story

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** those were good movies and I will defend them to my death

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** do i need to bring up that one time you got drunk and started crying about how snakes don't have arms

 **Sad ben affleck:** i sensed will being insulted

 **Sad ben affleck:** i came as quickly as i could

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** _don't_

 **Sad ben affleck:** in tenth grade you legitimately asked our bio teacher if the sun had bones

 **Name a better duo:** you rode your bike into this giant poison oak bush.

 **Name a better duo:** and then when i tried to help you pulled me in too

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OKAY

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** you ate a pot brownie by accident and a party and then like ten minutes later i found you sitting on the floor and crying

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** at* a party

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** are you done

 **Sure jan:** not even close

* * *

**I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** guys

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** Nico saw your texts and he started laughing

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** and it was really cute but i don't think i can see him ever again

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** I'm going to become an isolated sheep farmer in Ireland

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** goodbye

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** _guys he just texted me and he wants to be added_

 **Sure Jan:** aDD HIM

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** ADD HIM

 **Sad ben affleck:** M

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** I would literally rather die, thanks

 **Sure Jan:** you know all of us have classes with him right

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** he's in my next lecture actually

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** im going to ask him

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** I will give you at least half of my organs if you don't

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** why would i want your organs

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** sell them

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** pay off your student loans

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** Also guys you all cyber bullied me like five seconds ago

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**  And you want Nico to witness that

 **Sad ben affleck:** what kind of friend would i be if i answered no to that

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** guys please

 **Name a better duo:** YOOOOOO GUESS W HO GOT NICO'S NUMBER

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** my hero

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** AUSTIN PLEASE I WILL BAKE YOU COOKIES

 **Name a better duo:** tempting but nothing brings me more joy than hurting my friends

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** I know

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** You stabbed me with your compass* because I wouldn't change my name back from Sunny D

 **Sure Jan:** I thought we agreed to never mention that name again

Name a better duo has added Spooky Scary Skeletons

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** YOOOOOOOO

 **Sure Jan:** yOOOOOOO

 **Name a better duo:** my longest yeah boy ever

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** Austin that meme is dead let it go

 **Name a better duo:**  butthe love in my heart for it will never die

 **Sure Jan:** sO

 **Sure Jan:** nico

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:**?

 **Sure Jan:** what made you want to join our groupchat

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** (Sure Jan is 100% funnier now because it's dead)

 **Sure Jan:** HE GETS IT

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** but honestly it was the kicking Will out the groupchat

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** brb getting new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71%2BLb82iVmL._SL1500_.jpg  
> as in these things? I'm not sure what other countries call them


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual Solangelo Happens™

_**I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school= Will** _

_**Sure Jan= Lou Ellen** _

_**Sad Ben Affleck= Lee** _

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _**= Kayla** _

_**Name a better duo= Austin** _

_**Spooky Scary Skeletons=Nico** _

* * *

**Sure Jan:** Nico

 **Sure Jan:** i just really want to thank your people for inventing coffee

 **Sad Ben Affleck:** same

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** same

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** did yall hear about the coffee that's so strong that if you drink like three cups you could die

 **Sad Ben Affleck:** that sounds like a win either way

 **Sure Jan:**  coffee with a side of certain death

 **Sure Jan:** sign me the fuck up

 **Name a better duo:** children please

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** honestly I thank my people too

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** do you think if i just painted myself gold and declared myself a statue in honor of my ancestors who invented coffee and like every single good type of carb out there and asked for donations and stuff like

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** do you think that would work

 **Sure Jan:** you could leave it just at the coffee thing and I think you would get enough to finally pay off those student loans

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** the only way I'm ever going to pay off those loans tbh

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** that or i become a stripper

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** The trick is to wear like a hundred sweaters

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** All night entertainment

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** will what the fuck

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** don't yall have classes

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** I could ask you the same thing

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** fair enough

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** okay so

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** what courses do you guys take?

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** I don't think we've established this?

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** me austin and will are all majoring in medicine

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  lou is majoring in chemistry

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  idk what type though

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** shes tried to explain it to me before i think

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  oh and lee is too

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** in medicine

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** I'm majoring in forensics

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** crime scene investigation

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** that's?? really cool????

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** it's kind of a lot but i really like it

* * *

Spooky Scary Skeletons created the group hELP

Spooky Scary Skeletons added Sure Jan, Name a better duo, Sad Ben Affleck and ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** guys

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** your friend is really cute and really sweet and he keeps making me cookies and casseroles and it's the best thing ever help

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** and i kind of want to date him

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** i fucking knew

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** it

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** do you have any advice?

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** im like,,, the least smooth person in existance

 **Sure Jan:** okay first off

 **Sure Jan:** i love will but he's really oblivious

 **Sure Jan:** he has this ability to tell whenever someone is sick or in pain and he's really good with that but

 **Sure Jan:** ask him to identify an actual human emotion and he's useless

 **Sure Jan:** he really tries though

 **Sad Ben Affleck:** yeah like one of his friends in highschool was so obviously into him and everyone knew and the person made it as obvious as they possibly could have without actually saying the words but will had no idea

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** we actually had to sit him down and be like 'dude how are you this unobservant' 

 **Sad Ben Affleck:** and even then he just '?????????'

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** :/ 

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** well, fuck

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know it's been a while but it's reached that point in the term where I literally had 4 tests in one week. This chapter was for those of you who came for the Solangelo. I also don't want  to make it happen too fast but we'll see how it goes


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I know it's been forever but I'm a junior in highschool and the workload was

 

* * *

_**I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school= Will** _

_**Sure Jan= Lou Ellen** _

_**Sad Ben Affleck= Lee** _

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _**= Kayla** _

_**Name a better duo= Austin** _

_**Spooky Scary Skeletons=Nico** _

* * *

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has created the groupchat Operation Solangelo_

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) has added  _Sure Jan,_ _Sad Ben Affleck,_ _Name a better duo,_ _Spooky Scary Skeletons_

 **Sad ben affleck:**  operation get our friends together and live vicariously through that

 **Name a better duo** : true lmap

 **Sad ben affleck:** why does noone else get called out for their typos

 **Sad ben affleck:** this is cyberbullying

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** ,,,,,,anyways

 **Sad ben affleck:** wow

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** this is actually the perfect opportunity

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** so Will's birthday is apparently coming up and I have no idea what to get him

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** also I'm broke

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** My card got rejected trying to buy instant ramen and the cashier said "just take it"

 **Name a better duo:** will will 100% love literally anything you get him

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** OKAY BUT

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** what if he doesn't?

 **Sure jan:** sigh

**Sad ben affleck: lou**

**Sad ben affleck: why are you late this is important**

**Sure jan:** is it though

 **Name a better duo:** WOW

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** WOW

 **Sad ben affleck:**  nico why aren't you more offended

 **Sure jan:** to answer your question

 **Sure jan:**  i was in class

 **Sure jan:**  y'all heard of that?

 **Sad ben affleck:**  anyways,,,,,,,

 **Sad ben affleck:** genuinely anything my dude

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:**  :/

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** i can draw kinda? Otherwise i got nothing

**Spooky Scary Skeletons: image**

**Sure jan:**  if you use grammer in the groupchat he'll 100% marry you

 **Sad ben affleck:** did you just misspell the word grammar

 **Sure jan:** did you just miss 3 of your classes in a row

 **Sad ben affleck:** CYBERBULLYING

 **Name a better duo:** dude

 **Name a better duo:** holy shit

 **Name a better duo:**  your art is so?

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** draw something for Will

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** like seriously

* * *

_I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school sent a message to the group Shitpost Generator_

**I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** GUYS

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**  Nico just gave me this amazing work of art and said it was an early birthday present?

**I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school: image**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outdated memes continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school= Will
> 
> Sure Jan= Lou Ellen
> 
> Sad Ben Affleck= Lee
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)= Kayla
> 
> Name a better duo= Austin
> 
> Spooky Scary Skeletons=Nico

 

* * *

**Name a better duo:** GUYS

 **Name a better duo:** MY PROFEDSOR ACTUALLY TAUGHT US TODAY

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** what section did you do?

**Name a better duo: idk i cant remember a single thing**

**Sure Jan:** yfijiuoiu

 **Sure Jan:** austin you're a fucking trainwreck

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:**  ?

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons** : nevermind, I probably don't want to know

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** you guys were disturbing my twenty one pilots playlist this better be important

 **Sad Ben Affleck:** TOP?

 **Sad Ben Affleck:** we were doing you a favor then

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** *give me back my removing rights im begging you*

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** im removing everyone except nico

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** wow

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** :)

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** thats the closed mouth screaming face

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** you two were made for each other

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** I know, I identify with it a lot

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** wait what?

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** ANYWAY

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:**  if I waste my life and sanity getting an MD only to have to deal with someone who was hospitalized for eating a fucking tide pod, I swear

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** Delicious Finally Some Good Fucking Food

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** quick, everyone send tide pod memes

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** DO NOT

 **Name a better duo:** I heard suffering and I came as quickly as I could

**Name a better duo:[image](https://media0ch-a.akamaihd.net/80/72/4aa8e0bcfc339a23e48122ba81c4aae2.jpg)**

**Sad Ben Affleck:[image](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSLQm_UFfag_C7jKZ8LZhDVQwDW1O8uRxnU3_R0rO5B7zwRrDetIw)**

**Sad Ben Affleck:[image](https://img.ifcdn.com/images/e5b39cfe04fdcc0ed1dee12425317377b54ec0f9e670cc14384c16253f0e0744_1.jpg)**

**Sad Ben Affleck:[image](https://pics.me.me/4-0-26-5-42-tide-pods-taste-test-8-643-views-30031649.png)**

**Sure Jan:image**

**I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** I WILL ACTUALLY PAY YOU TO STOP

 **Sad Ben Affleck:** nah

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** I thought you only had like, a dollar?

 **Sad Ben Affleck:** I'll die with my memes thanks

**Sad Ben Affleck:[link](https://me.me/t/tide-pods)**

**Sad Ben Affleck:** it's just a page of tide pod memes

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** ufhjfk

_"I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school" has left the group_

_"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" added "I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school"_

**Spooky Scary Skeletons: [image](https://pics.me.me/you-eats-tide-pods-me-an-intellectual-theres-been-popcorn-30440465.png)**

_"I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school" created the group "Fuck"_

_"I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school" added "Sad Ben Affleck", "Sure Jan", "Name a better duo" and_ _"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"_

**I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** I take it back, Nico isn't cute anymore

* * *

**I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** Hey Nico

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** What do you want me to teach you how to cook tomorrow?

 **I don't believe that man has ever been to medical school:** If you say tide pods, I'm blocking you


	7. Chapter 7

**Sad Ben Affleck:**  ayyy

 **Sad Ben Affkeck:**  anyone else notice Will and Nick have been spending a lot of time together

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  no bc I have better to do with my time than following 2 idiots around

 **Sad Ben Afleck:**  ANYWAY

 **Name a better duo:**  it's no longer just cooking dates

 **Name a better duo:**  now it's other dates

 **Sure Jan:**  interesting

 **Sure Jan:**  think we should interfere?

 **Name a better duo:**  give it a few months

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  I'm just going to predict this now

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  Will and Nico are going to be clueless til the end & nothing is going to happen

 **Name a better duo:**  I thought you had better things to do

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  I got kicked from my class bc my phone kept going off

 **Sad Ben Affleck:**  Maybe kayla is right?

 **Sure Jan:**  Kayla once texted me

 **Sure Jan:**  and I quote

 **Sure Jan:**  'I could either bake these cookies at 360° for 15 minute or 4892° for 1 minute'

 **Lenny face:**  if I die I'm leaving all of you out of my will

 **Name a better duo:**   _if_

* * *

 _Sure Jan_  to  _Lenny face_  
 **Sure Jan:**  You're totally right though


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I know it's been forever. I'm in my senior year currently and it's A LOT. But anyways thank you for you patience <3

**Spooky Scary Skeletons:** guys

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** i have a situation sos

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **:**  (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) intersting

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** take it away I'm begging you

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** ʕ ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°ʔ then beg

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** okay so now I have two problems

 **Name a better duo:** children please im supposed to be pretending to be paying attention

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):** attention to what, your lecturer's tangent about how geese have teeth?

 **Name a better duo:** you got me there

 **Name a better duo:** anyways please give me your drama nico

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:**  if anyone can help me I will give them my firstborn child

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** Wait, no. Kids need to be kept 500 miles away from me

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** you can have my metaphorical firstborn

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** his name's Naruto

 **Name a better duo:**  ...

 **Name a better duo:** this is why children need to be kept away from you

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** that's fair

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** okay so

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:**  there's this girl who keeps approaching me in the coffeeshop? Every. Sinle. Day.

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:**  and she's being pretty obvious about flirting and

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** s

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:**  and she's not even driven away by my cold personality because I'm like that to everyone.

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:**  who knew my personality flaws would actually have consequences

 **Name a better duo:**  isn't that kind of what flaws imply

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:**  that sounds fake but okay :/

 **Name a better duo:**  so make your own coffee at home?

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:**  but overpriced, over sugary coffee is all I have left

* * *

 _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_  to  _Sad ben affleck , Sure jan, Name a better duo_   **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  Guys I have an idea and I need you

* * *

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  when do you usually head to the café?

Spooky Scary Skeletons: usually before my 9am lectures

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  I feel like if either Sad ben affleck or Will pretended to date you, it'd get the whole 'not straight' point across?

 **Sure Jan:**  was

 **Sure Jan:**  was that an actual good idea

 **Sure Jan:**  from this groupchat?

 **Sure Jan:**  dare I say

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  dont you dare

 **Sure Jan:**  I'm shook?

_Sure Jan has been removed from the group_

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  fool Sad ben affleck: wait when did you get blocking privileges back

 **Sad ben affleck:**  also. I have 8am lectures because past me was a sadist apparently

 **Sad ben affleck:**  so uh. It's a no from me

 **Name a better duo** : Excuse why wasn't I included

 **Name a better duo:**  but also I have lectures too lol

 **Name a better duo:**  doesn't Will have a free though? He starts at like 9 as well

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):**  interesting

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons:**  uh? Sure? If he's willing

 **Sad Ben Affleck:**  wait Lou wants you to add her back. She has something to say

_Sure Jan has been added_

**Sure Jan:**  bitch

_Sure Jan has been removed_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is currently the only fic i'm updating rip

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _has created the group “two gay idiots”_

  **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _added_ **sure jan** , **sad ben affleck** and **name a better duo**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) :** I need details

 **name a better duo:** I’ve been watching from a corner table for about an hour now. Theyre so oblivious they havent  even looked my way. but my disguise is so good they wouldnt recognise me even if they did

 **sure jan:** are you wearing a fake moustache and sunglasses

 **name a better duo:** anyways

 **sad ben affleck:** are you tho i need 2 know

 **name a better duo:** ANYWAYS

 **name a better duo:** oh oh oh

 **name a better duo:** the girl has arrived

 **name a better duo:** contact has been made

 **name a better duo:** Will just flung his arm around nico + nico is now the same shade of pink as his overpriced drink

 **name a better duo:** he just fed nico a bite of his bearclaw im

 **name a better duo:** nico.exe has stopped working  
                               will is excusing him for being shy  
                               in a surprising turn of events girl is super happy  
                              “please date until you die and then date as ghosts”- Starbucks girl, 2018

 **name a better duo:** nico hid his face in his hands

 **name a better duo:** girl is being v supportive + will looks so happy

 **name a better duo:** girl finally vanishes

 **name a better duo:** owo wats this

 **name a better duo:** wills arm is still around him

 **name a better duo:** will just ‘jokingly’ said we make a pretty good couple

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) :** anything else??? Pls?????

 **name a better duo:** nico just ran out the room?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the line from starbucks girl may or may not be what a supportive stranger said about me and my bf once


	10. Chapter 10

* **I dont believe that man has ever been to medical school:** * Nico?  
I'm sorry I pushed things  
I just  
I really don't use my head sometimes  
I really didnt mean to freak you out

It's been awhile so I guess I really did mess things up  
I'm really sorry  
I just? Super like you?  
Ugh I'm even using the tumblr grammar

I kinda just acted without thinking 

* * *

* * *

 

* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * ugh I guess I'm just really bad at dealing with this sort of thing  
* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * so I just freaked out and ran?  
* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * I kind of  
* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * like you too? At least I hope you mean it in the same way  
* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * oh fuck you probably didn't  
* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * WHY DOESNT THIS HAVE AN UNSEND OPTION  
* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * I'm going to move to Canada and change my name TTYL

* **I dont believe that man has ever been to medical school:** * I actually meant it exactly like that?  
* **I dont believe that man has ever been to medical school:** * wait how long has this been going on?  
* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * uhhh  
* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * if I'm being brutally honest  
* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * from the get go?  
* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * I usually dont let people into my dorm  
* **I dont believe that man has ever been to medical school:** * yeah Austin is still salty he asked you for an eraser once and you glared at him  
* **I dont believe that man has ever been to medical school:** * allegedly  
* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * oh I wondered why he looked slightly afraid  
* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * I swear I didnt actually glare at him, that's kinda just my face  
* **I dont believe that man has ever been to medical school:** * so  
We're dating now?  
* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * I guess we are

* * *

* * *

 

* **I dont believe that man has ever been to medical school:** * Okay so  
* **I dont believe that man has ever been to medical school:** * Nico and I are kind of a thing now.  
* **Sure Jan:** * KAYLA IFGJKU  
* **Sure Jan:** * we're in the library and Kayla just started sCREECHING  
* **Sure Jan:** * ...  
* **Sure Jan:** * we got kicked out the library  
* **I dont believe that man has ever been to medical school:** * Nico may I take this moment to say;  
* **I dont believe that man has ever been to medical school:** * you meme so much to me.  
* **Spooky Scary Skeletons:** * I take it back we're broken up now  
* **Name a better duo:** * well that was kinda anticlimactic  
* **Sad Ben affkeck:** * wait  
**Sad Ben affkeck: **you two werent already dating????****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kind of my first actual fic written specifically for ao3 and I wanted to say thanks for all your support and comments and everything. Thanks to you guys this was a super good start. 
> 
> I also wanted to say thanks for putting up with my really inconsistent update schedule til the end.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I have nothing to say for myself except that I love text fics


End file.
